Letting Go
by ViciousVillaniousVictorian
Summary: There is always a time when every parent has to face this.Just read it , it's pretty good when compared to my previous 2. R&R


**The story was inspired by the book called, Just 18 summers. I f you haven't read it then read it. It tells the struggles parents face through. And the struggle here was based on one family^-^**

 **I know this might not sound like Brick and Blossom and more like the blues but they can be caring loving parents as well. Don't ask me how they got married and their love story for there are many brilliant fics out there and you can choose one.**

 **There are some questions for you lovely readers at the bottom so make sure you answer it. I would love to know your answer.**

Brick _could not imagine it. She was leaving._ He could not believe how much she had grown, from the cute, adorable princess to _a beautiful woman representing her goddess of a mother._

He still remembered _her very first word. Love._ It seemed like an odd first word to him back then even though his wife, Blossom, was clearly happy with it and loved her first word. ' _She will find a wonderful man_ ' she said.

But still , _he_ _could not believe his eyes_. His daughter, his only daughter, his beautiful girl, was getting married. At twenty one!. TWENTY ONE!His oldest child was already getting married.

 _It seemed like only yesterday_ when she was playing house. It was only yesterday when she was helping her little brother to walk. It was only yesterday when she was entering Kinder garden. So how in the name of god can she be getting married?! In a few months she would be gone and she would only visit once in a few months...at most.

 _Can he cope with it? Can they cope with it?_

Blossom was devastated. He knew. Though she showed happiness and went shopping for wedding dresses excitedly, he knew, he knew that she too could not believe it. She could not believe reality. She could not believe that in reality her daughter was getting married. It was much of a surprise to her as it was to him. How did he know you may ask. Her eyes. Her eyes said it all.

Her pretty pink eyes, they were the window to her very soul. Her eyes always kept him in a trance. A beautiful trance from where he would be reluctant to wake from. They always managed to attract him. Those goddess like eyes, they show the emotions she hides through her face. The emotions she hides through her smile. Whether happiness, confusion, sorrow, her eyes always show. Now they were filled with happiness and surprise. Yes. But deep inside, he could see they were filled with disbelief.

When their daughter was either away or asleep, she cried. He held on to her, never letting go. Other than that they both knew _there was nothing he could do. There was nothing she could do. There was nothing they could do._

Brittany's unexpected-upcoming-marriage-to-an-unknown-boyfriend-they-have-yet-to-meet wasn't the only thing that set them both to silently cry buckets at night. Well at least he silently cried. Blossom...well you can imagine.

Their son graduated and would be leaving for a prestigious college. They were proud of course. Which parent wouldn't be if their only son was leaving for his dream college?

 _Their little flame too was now leaving. Running after his dreams, smiling blissfully._

 _They were proud. But it all happened too fast._

Bleed, was an intellectual young man of course who 's son do you think he is? He skipped grades managing to still be in all the hard classes to which both Brick and his beautiful wife, Blossom were very satisfied with.

As you know, skipping grades means graduating early. And graduating early meant leaving for college early. And leaving for college early meant leaving your parents earlier than expected. This meant leaving your parents to figure out _how fast the years had gone by_ and _leaving them longing to still be with you_ , helping you to walk, talk and eat. _They_ _would still play the silliest games with you_ , if it meant they would _be able to spend more time with you._ They would be _cherishing_ _their_ childrens' _company._ This was how they felt. _How desperate they were_. _Tell me wouldn't you be too?_

Bleed was only seventeen. How could he be leaving? _They_ _haven't even spent eighteen summers together_.

Once again, as every loving parent reminices the seemingly beautiful memories involving their precious children , _it seemed and felt like only yesterday_ when he was begging for a toy car. _Wasn't it only yesterday_ when Blossom was screaming at Bleed to clean his which the boy would only respond and do after a whole week of pestering from Blossom and threatening from him. And only after the threatening would he clean his room.

For being the proclaimed genius he was, Brick never understood it. Blossom didn't either. Their son, Bleed would always clean his room if he(Brick) says,jokes or threatens him that he(Brick) would clean his room if he doesn't . _Strange isn't it?...but wasn't everything in this world strange? We only don't notice it since we are accustomed to the world and it's weird ways._

His wife and he once had a discussion on it.

''Maybe the boy likes no one touching his personal stuff '' Brick says.

'' Yes ... but what does he have in there that he doesn't want anyone to see?'' his wife asks.

'' _You don't know_ Blossom dear _but children are truly a mystery. Never should you underestimate them_ , _Never should you doubt_ _them_ _for they shall prove you wrong_ ''he replied.

 _He would really miss it_ ;even though it was a wierd thing to be missing. _She too would miss it._ Bleed and his cleaning. _Was that really years ago?_

Oh god he never imagined it to be this hard. If _this was how he felt as a father_ then how was this for her as a mother. _It was truly painful for her as a gave birth to them, going through all the pain. She fed with her milk. And now they were breaking her heart and leaving her._ This must be stabbing her on the inside, he thought .Indeed it was ...but worse . _It was killing her on the inside._

But, they both knew that one day it would come to this. And that _one day came_. They had to learn to cope with it. _They had to face_ _reality_.Because now,

 _It was time to be letting go_.

 ** _He could not imagine it,_**

 ** _She,_**

 ** _A beautiful woman representing her goddess of a mother,_**

 ** _She was leaving._**

 ** _Her very first word,_**

 ** _It was precious,It was beautiful,_**

 ** _Love._**

 ** _She will find a wonderful man,_**

 ** _They said._**

 ** _Though,_**

 ** _He could not believe his eyes._**

 ** _It seemed like only yesterday,_**

 ** _Still._**

 ** _Can he cope with it?_**

 ** _Can they cope with it ?_**

 ** _There was nothing he could do,_**

 ** _They was nothing she could do,_**

 ** _There was nothing they could do._**

 ** _Their little flame too was now leaving,_**

 ** _Running after his dreams,_**

 ** _Smiling blissfully._**

 ** _They were proud,_**

 ** _But it all happened too fast._**

 _ **How fast the years gone by,**_

 _ **For him and her,**_

 _ **Leaving them longing to still be with them,**_

 _ **Their invaluable diamonds,**_

 _ **Their children.**_

 _ **They would still play the silliest games,**_

 _ **With them,**_

 _ **Their stars,**_

 _ **Their children,**_

 _ **Cherishing their company.**_

 _ **How desperate they were,**_

 _ **Tell me wouldn't you be too?**_

 _ **They haven't even spent eighteen summers together,**_

 _ **The poor aging souls.**_

 ** _It still seemed and felt like only yesterday,_**

 ** _The memories they shared._**

 ** _Wasn't it only yesterday?_**

 ** _A question they would ask._**

 ** _Strange isn't it?..._**

 ** _But wasn't everything in this world strange?_**

 ** _We only don't notice it,_**

 ** _Since we have grown accustomed to the world,_**

 ** _And it's weird ways._**

 ** _Feelings have too,_**

 ** _Grown accustomed to the loved ones,_**

 ** _As similar to the world._**

 ** _You don't know,_**

 ** _They say,_**

 ** _But children are truly a mystery._**

 ** _Never should you underestimate them,_**

 ** _Never should you doubt them,_**

 ** _For they shall prove you wrong._**

 ** _He would really miss it,_**

 ** _She too would miss it._**

 ** _Was that really years ago?_**

 ** _This was how he felt,_**

 ** _As a father._**

 ** _It was truly painful for her,_**

 ** _As a mother._**

 ** _She gave birth to them,_**

 ** _Going through all the pain._**

 ** _She fed them with her milk._**

 ** _And now,_**

 ** _They were breaking her heart,_**

 ** _And leaving her._**

 ** _It was killing her on the inside._**

 ** _One day came,_**

 ** _They had to face reality._**

 _ **They had to learn,**_

 _ **Because now,**_

 _ **It was time to be letting go.**_

 **So how was it? I took the some lines from the story and changed some lines a bit and added some words and made it in to a poem. I am not really good with poems so please forgive this poor soul for the mistakes T-T**

 **Oh and tell me my mistakes on the story. I will try to edit it if i can.**

 **Question: Do you love your parents? Do you respect them? Have you ever wondered how they felt instead of screaming at them to mind their own buisness?**

 **Make sure you answer 'cause I am thinking of doing a sequel with the kids point of view in it and a single kid's opinion isn't much is it? So answer 'kay ^-^**

 **And...**

 _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR! May all your dreams come true!**_

 **Stay tuned for more emotional fics,**

 **Triple V out.**


End file.
